A team of three
by OdileVinke
Summary: When 22-year old Bella Swan meets the 25-year old Edward Cullen, she immediatly feels an attraction to him, but will Bella be able to forget about her past and move on with Edward and his 3-year old daughter?  And will Edward find trust in a woman again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all yours Stephenie Meyer (;**

* * *

><p><strong>So, first chapter is here.<strong>

**I hope you all like it (:**

**Please keep in mind that English is not my first language, so there probably will be a lot of mistakes in this story, but I'll do my best to make it as good as possible (;**

**You are allowed to tell me the mistakes though, it will only help me. You won't hurt my feelings if you do that haha. **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Bella, I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Alice sighed. "You can't just go there on your own and expect us to have a good night. We'll be worried sick about you!"

"I'll be perfectly fine by myself, Alice. It's just a bookstore, I will go there by car and nothing will happen. I've already been there a million times." I smiled at her. "You, Rose and the boys will be fine with the four of you. You won't need me. Besides, you know I don't like to be the fifth wheel."

Alice groaned. "Please? We could have so much fun. We're going to have dinner at first, and then we're going to this new club. I heard a lot of good things about it and I want to try it out." She pleaded.

I opened my mouth to refuse her again but before I could say anything she showed me her infamous pout. "Please? Please, Bella?" She looked at me with her big brown eyes.

She knew I couldn't resist that pout! Nobody could.

_Say no_

_ No _

_NO_

"Fine" _Damn._

She squeaked and threw her arms around me. "Thank you Bella! I promise you, you'll have fun. Besides, you won't be the fifth wheel. Emmett is bringing a friend."

Oh great, now I was probably stuck with that friend for the whole night.

"You didn't say anything about that."

She shrugged. "Well, if I would have told you it before, you wouldn't come with us. I promise I won't ignore you, and neither will Rose." She clapped her hands. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Her eyes widened. "Oh Bella, can I please do your hair and make-up?"

I groaned and closed my eyes. "Fine, whatever you want Alice. But don't overdo it, I don't wanna look like a clown." I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

She looked truly hurt at my words. "I've never made you look like a clown!" She frowned at me.

I snickered. "Just kidding, Alice."

She put her hands on her hips. "Funny. Well, I'll be back here at 7, make sure your hair is dry at that point." She turned on her heels and walked out of the door. Several seconds later I heard the closing sound of the front door of my apartment.

I groaned and walked into my bathroom.

Maybe a long, warm bath would help me to mentally prepare myself for tonight.

* * *

><p>The bath did help a little, but not as much as I would like it to.<p>

Alice was right at time, at usual. And I have to say, she impressed me. My hair was in a high ponytail, and my make-up was dark. Brown eyeshadow that almost matched my eyes. My eyelashed were long and dark, thanks to the mascara. A little lipgloss and I was done. I was wearing a small dress, that was both good for dinner and the club, with high heels. Not too high though, I don't want to break any bones tonight.

Rose, Alice and I walked to the restaurant. Alice and Rosalie didn't want to bring any car because they wanted to be able to drink as much as the wanted. My feet were dead when we finally arived at the restaurant.

Alice flew into Jasper's arms the minute she saw him. Emmett and his friend were nowhere to see.

"Hey Jazz." Rosalie greeted her brother. "Where's Em?"

Jasper smiled at her. "He'll come in a minute. They had to bring Edward's daughter to Edward's parents."

Right after that, a silver Volvo stopped in the parking lot and Emmett and another man stepped out.

Emmett quickly walked over to us. "Rosie!" He enveloped her in a big hug and kissed her head.

He then walked over to me. "Hey lil sis!" He gave me one of his bear hugs.

"Can't.. breath." I stumbled out. He released me with a big grin. "How come I've never met your friend before?" I whispered.

"I met Eddie in New York, he just moved here a couple weeks ago. We hang out alot in New York." My brother has lived in New York for a year, he coaches football at high schools and he found a good opportunity in New York. He winked at me and walked over to Alice.

I noticed Edward was smiling at me. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan, I'm Emmett's sister." I shook his outretched hand. My hand flew back when a electric shock shot through my arm.

I looked up in suprise. He had a frown on his face, so he must have felt it too. It was then that I took a good look at him.

He had bronze hair, and it kind of looked like he just got out of bed. His eyes were a bright green and a fresh, shaven, face. He was _hot._

I blushed when I caught myself checking him out, and my face got even redder when I noticed he was doing the same thing.

I looked over at my friends really quick, praying the hadn't noticed it. Emmett was pretty much licking Rosalie's face of and Jasper and Alice were also too occupied with eachother.

When I looked back at Edward he was smirking at me. "You think they still wanna have dinner or ... ?" He asked with a wink, which made me blush again. _What is wrong with me?_

Alice quickly turned around. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I have promised you I wouldn't ignore you and look what I'm doing.." She grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'm hungry as hell. Let's eat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is SM (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2!<strong>

**I hope you all like it (:**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Emmett was getting on my nerves.

"Eddie, come on. It'll be fun."

"I don't see the 'fun' part of it Em. You'll be with your girlfriend, Jasper will be with his girlfriend. Why would I have to come?"

"As I told you before, ass-prick, my sister is also coming. At least, that's the plan."

I raised an eyebrow. "Plan? You've been planning this?"

His eyes widened. "No-no no, it's just that.. Alice is asking Bella, so I'm asking you."  
>"So Bella wouldn't be the fifth wheel." I concludaded. "What makes you think I would wanna spend my night with two lovecouples and a single girl?"<p>

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you and Alice trying to couple us or something? Because I'm telling you this, it won't work."  
>He looked slightly panicked for a second and murmered something which sounded like <em>Alice is going to kill me<em>. "I don't know Edward. I don't want my sister to date anyone, but if it has to be someone you would be it. We just wanted you two to meet." He admitted.

"You gotta be kidding me. Dude, you're seriously trying to pair up your sister with a guy with a kid? You don't think any 22-year old would want that, right?"

He shrugged. "Bella is different than other 22-year old girls."

"I'm sure she is." I said with a sarcastic tone. "Fine, I'll go with you. But only because I kind of like you as a friend and I don't want Alice to murder you yet." I grinned.

He bumped my shoulder, too hard. "Thank you man!"

* * *

><p>When Emmett was gone I heard a car stopping in front of my house.<p>

_Ah, that would be my daughter._

Not a minute later she ran into the room. "Daddy, daddy! Look what I made for you!"

My 3-year old girl jumped into my lap. I smiled at my mom when she walked in and then turned my attention to the little girl sitting in my lap.

She was showing me a drawing. "Look, this is me." She pointed at what was supposed to be her. "And this is you, and you're holding my hand. And look there is a monster."

The monster was standing in front of us. My other hand was outstreched, as to stop the monster from getting closer.  
>"You know why I make this daddy? 'Cuz you say you will always protect me. And look, you're protecting me from the monster!" She grinned up to me.<p>

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know I will always do just that, sweetie."

She jumped of my lap. "I'm gonna bring it to your room! I don't want you losen it." She ran out of the room again.

I sighed, I lost one of her drawing once, and now she always brought them up to my room to make sure I wouldn't lose them. I already had like hundreds. I knew I could throw some away, she wouldn't notice. But I couldn't find it in my heart to do that.

"Mom? Emmett asked me if I wanted to go out with him and some of his friend tonight, and I was wondering if you could take.."

She interupted me. "No problem, honey. I'll be happy to take her, you haven't been out since you moved here." She stood up. "I'll go get her and her things."

A few minutes later Mom and my bouncy daughter came back downstairs. "Hey daddy! I'm going to sleep over at Nana's house! I will miss you." She hugged my leg.

I lifted her in my arms and gave her a kiss. "I'll miss you more. Don't break your grandparents house. I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't break their house. I'm not thát strong."

I grinned and sat her back to her feet. "Love you too daddy."

They were about to leave when Mom's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot. I'll be right there. See you soon."

After she hang up she looked at me. "You have to bring her honey. I need to pick up your dad from the hospital, his car broke down this morning."

I nodded. "That's okay. I will drop her off at 8."

She kissed my cheek. "See you then."

She dropped to her knees en enveloped my daugther into a hug.

"See you later, alligator." My daughter giggled when Mom left the room.

I rolled my eyes. I had to keep my daughter away from Emmett.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the restaurant just a little too late.<p>

Bella was nothing like I expected her to be. Because thankfully for her, the only thing she and Emmett seemed to have in common was the hair color. And fuck, she was beautiful. Even more when she blushed.

The restaurant was fancy, and dinner was good. Bella hadn't spoken much to me during dinner. She seemed a little shy. Another thing I would never expect, looking at Emmett ..

The check was expensive, even though we splitted it up. I blamed Emmett for it, no normal person could eat that much in one night.

The girls were already slightly drunk when we left the restaurant. Bella walked at my side when we were walking to the club.

"So you have a daughter?" She asked out of nowhere.

I smiled. "Yup. She's three years old."

"What's her name?" She was looking at my lips.

"Avia. I sometimes wonder if she isn't Emmett's kid, she has so much energy. She's always running around." I joked.

"That's a very pretty name. You sound like you love her very much."

"That I do." I agreed with a smile.

She smiled. "So she's at your parents house now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's where she always goes. I don't like the idea of hiring a nanny or something like that. I trust my parents."

"What about her mom? She's not in the picture?"

I sighed and looked away from her. "No, no she's not in the picture." I hated how my voice still got full of hatred whenever I talked about _her_.

Bella gasped. "I'm so sorry. It's the alchohol. Normally I wouldn't ask that kind of questions. I'm _really_ sorry."

"Avia's mother left the hospital after giving birth to her. Leaving me all alone with a baby. I've never seen her again after the night Avia was born." I told her.

Without saying a word, she suddenly grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I doubted she would ever do that without the alchohol. Her hand fit well into mine and her touch was rather relaxing, so I decided to leave it there.

No other word was said and she removed her hand out of mine when we arrived at the club.

Emmett, who was the only one who had noticed our hand-holding, looked over at her in amazement. Something I did not understand. He looked at her like she had never touched any guys hand before, and she was making a huge step by actually touching one.

_You don't know anything about her, Edward._


End file.
